The invention relates to a pack for tobacco goods, in particular a pack made of paper, thin cardboard or other appropriate packaging material for receiving a group of cigarettes or a cigarette block and with an outer wrapper made of transparent (plastic) film. Furthermore, the invention relates to the method and apparatus for producing such packs.
Packs for tobacco goods, especially cigarette packs, are for various reasons provided with blanks made of paper or other material which serve as labels in the industrial manufacturing of packs.